


제프 앤 조한나

by candybar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybar/pseuds/candybar
Summary: 2015년, 시애틀. 조한나 필즈베리는 데이팅 앱에서 찾은 섹시한 속옷 모델과 원나잇 약속을 잡았다. 그런데 그녀가 마주한 것은 사진 속의 핫가이가 아닌 그녀의 전 남자친구 제프 워싱턴이었다. 아니, 이런 우연의 일치가!
Kudos: 2





	제프 앤 조한나

조한나 로지 필즈베리는 월척을 낚았다. 리암, 32살. 틴더에 올라온 섹시한 남자는 그녀의 시선을 사로잡기에 충분했다. 무겁지도 가볍지도 않은 자연스러운 패션을 하고 따뜻한 조명 아래 미소짓고 있는 청년. 사진 속 리암은 썬베드에 기대 정 사이즈의 셔츠를 입고 탐스러운 흑갈색 머리를 자랑하고 있다. 가볍게 두 단추를 푼 셔츠 너머로 완벽한 가슴근육이 비쳐 보였다. 세상에! 이런 사람이 이웃사촌인데 왜 그녀는 그 사실을 지금 알았을까.

조한나는 리암을 오른쪽으로 스와이프했다. 그에 대해 더 알고 싶었다. 올해로 만 32세가 되었다는 리암은 프리랜서 속옷 모델로, 일이 자주 잡히지는 않지만 그런 대로 시애틀에서의 삶을 즐기고 있다고 한다. 본업이 따로 있는 걸까? 그녀는 틴더에 가입하기 전 틴더 초보자가 주의해야 할 사항 7가지를 기억했다. _속옷 모델과 같은 직업은 거짓말일 확률이 높다. 사진을 도용했는지 구글 이미지 검색을 사용해 보라._ 그녀는 버즈피드가 지시한 대로 사진을 검색했지만 유의미한 검색 결과를 찾지 못했다. 와, 정말 본인인가 봐. 조한나 또한 데이팅 앱에 올리는 셀피가 실물의 140%를 담은 것임을 알고 있었지만, 리암의 모습은 10점 만점 중 14점이었다. 그의 사진첩을 둘러보았다. 어느 각도에서도 완벽한 모습이었다. 이 사람, 나 같은 건 가볍게 차는 거 아니야? 놀랍게도 몇 분 지나지 잖아 리암에게 답이 왔다. _안녕, 록산느!_

조한나는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그래, 틴더에서 조한나는 _록산느_ 다. 이것 또한 틴더 초보자가 주의해야 할 사항 7가지에 명시된 것이었다. _본명을 함부로 공개하지 마라. 인터넷 세상은 위험하다._ 조한나 또한 리암의 본명이 L-I-A-M일 거라는 기대는 하지 않았다. 조한나 치고는 사전조사를 충실히 한 셈이었지만, 그럼에도 그녀는 너무 순진했다. 그가 너무나도 완벽하다는 사실에 의심을 느껴야 했는데 말이다.

칵테일 바 안은 오늘따라 사람으로 북적였다. 토요일 밤이라 이거지. 조한나는 어젯밤부터 무엇을 입을지 고민했다. 짜증 나는 대학 동기의 결혼식에 초대됐을 때 예산을 초과해서 산 보라색 칵테일 드레스를 집어들었지만, 과하게 차려입고 술냄새를 풍길 바에는 가볍고 말끔한 느낌을 내고 싶었다. 리암의 꾸민 듯 꾸미지 않은 모습 또한 영감이 됐다. 약속 시간 4시간 전, 조한나는 캐쥬얼한 착장을 하고 머리와 화장에 더욱 공을 들이기로 했다. 원래 자연스러운 메이크업일수록 더욱 시간이 오래 걸리는 법이다. 모든 준비를 마치고 나니 약속시간까지 40여분이 남았다. 록산느가 된 조한나는 우버 기사를 불렀다.

칵테일 바는 생각보다 멀었다. 약속시간을 5분 남기고 그녀는 차에서 내렸다. 그녀는 리암이 말한 착장을 기억했다. _크림색 니트에 청바지를 입고 있어요, 록산느. 당신을 기다리고 있을게요._ 리암으로 보이는 사람이 바 앞에 앉아 있었다. 창문을 등진 자리였기 때문에 얼굴이 보이지 않았지만, 가게 안에 밝은 니트를 입은 사람은 그밖에 없어 보였다. 조한나가 출입문을 열자, 출입문에 달린 벨이 울렸다.

리암은 반사적으로 고개를 돌렸다. 조한나는 _리암_ 과 눈이 마주쳤다. 사진과는 좀, 많이 다른 것 같은데... 이 남자는 섹시한 속옷 모델 리암의 어리버리한 사촌동생처럼 보였다. 젠장. 역시 틴더는 사기꾼 투성이야! 대단한 포토샵 장인과 마주한 조한나는 불길한 기운을 한 번 더 느꼈다. 그 얼굴이 어쩐지 익숙했기 때문이다. 설마...

"조한나?" 

목소리를 들은 조한나는 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. 그녀가 틴더로 부른 것은 속옷 모델 리암이 아닌 그녀의 9년 전 남자친구 제프 워싱턴이었다.

"저기요, 지나갈게요." 대여섯 명의 무리가 멍하니 서 있는 조한나에게 말을 걸었다. 조한나는 출입구 앞에서 길을 막지 않기 위해 제프의 옆 옆 자리에 걸터앉았다. 

"워싱턴." 그녀는 고개를 바텐더에 고정한 채로 자칭 프리랜서 속옷 모델을 쏘아보았다.

"여기서 만날 줄은 몰랐네. 약속이 있나 봐?" 제프는 어색한 미소를 지었다.

"처음으로 일탈을 해보려고 했거든." 조한나는 말을 끝마치자마자 데킬라 샷을 주문했다. 그리고 말을 이었다. "리암은 아무래도 존재하지 않는 사람 같네."

이 칵테일 바가 붐비는 이유는 토요일 밤이기 때문만이 아니었다. 데킬라 샷은 생각보다 금방 나왔다. 맛도 훌륭했다. 그러나 조한나가 데킬라를 맛보고, 잔을 내려놓고, 다시 잔을 들어서 모든 내용물을 한 번에 삼킬 때까지 _리암_ , 아니 제프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 꽁꽁 얼어 있었다. 조한나가 두번째 데킬라 샷을 시키려고 바텐더를 향해 손을 들었을 때가 되어서야 그는 이렇게 말했다. 

"네가... 네가 록산느야?"

* * *

틴더의 세계는 잔혹하다. 원나잇 파트너를 찾는다면 더더욱 그렇다. 조한나는 몸매가 좋았다. 얼굴도 나쁘지 않지. 하지만 그녀는 틴더 중독자인 직장 동료에게 사생활을 우연히 발각당하는 리스크를 지고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 그녀의 몸은 외로웠다. 조한나는 열심히 검색을 했다. _주변 사람에게 들키지 않고 틴더 하는 법._ 인터넷은 정말 모든 걸 알았다. 그녀는 옷장 안에서 최근 2년간 입지 않은 옷으로 나름 패셔너블한 조합을 만들었다. 가짜 아이덴티티에 가짜 이름은 필수다. 올해로 24살인 _록산느._ 그녀는... 인스타그램 인기녀다. 오늘부터 그렇게 정했다. 조한나는 인스타그램을 고양이 사진을 모으는 용도로밖에 사용하지 않는 사람이었지만, 어쨌든 _록산느_ 는 인스타 인기녀였다. 탱크탑에 트레이닝 팬츠, 그 위에 털 코트를 입고 과한 목걸이와 귀걸이를 착용하자 평소의 조한나와는 사뭇 다른 분위기가 났다. 탱크탑이라니. 평소에 근력 운동을 착실히 한 보람이 있네. 그런데 네일이 문제였다. 조한나는 손톱을 짧게 깎는 습관이 있었다. 그녀는 쿨하게 주머니에 손을 넣고 사진 앱의 타이머를 기다렸다.

멍청한 제프리 워싱턴은 조한나의 몸매만으로 그녀를 알아보지 못했던 걸까? 9년이 지났으니 못 알아볼 만도 하지. 얼굴이 뻔히 나와있는데도 전 애인을 알아보지 못한 조한나는 스스로를 원망하기로 했다. 그래도 너무 대단하다. 시애틀 대학교에서 포토샵 학위라도 딴 거 아냐? 그녀는 어렴풋이 들은 제프의 소식을 떠올렸다. 그래, 그래픽 디자인 학사로 졸업했다고 했지. 크게 틀린 말은 아니군.

"난 제프리 워싱턴이 아니라 32세의 속옷 모델 리암을 만나러 왔어." 조한나는 고개를 숙이며 말했다. 술이나 마셔야지. 그녀는 샷 대신 데킬라 선라이즈를 하나 주문했다.

"나도 로지 너를 보려고 여기 온 건 아니야." 제프가 툴툴댔다. 바텐더는 그에게도 주문이 있는지 물어보았다. 그의 대답은, "화이트 러시안이요."

바텐더가 자리를 옮기자 정적이 흘렀다. 그러나 더 이상 술이 나올 때까지 아무 말도 하고 있지 않을 수는 없었다. 우울한 표정을 한 손님 한 명이 들어오더니 제프와 조한나 사이 스툴을 쳐다보았기 때문이다. 조한나는 미간을 찡그리며 제프의 옆으로 자리를 옮겼다.

"로지라고 부르지 마." 말을 마치고 그녀는 남은 데킬라 샷을 입에 털어넣었다. 할 말이 없을 땐 술을 마셔라. 누구보다 조한나다운 행동이다.

"알겠어, 조한나. 그럼 너도 _리암_ 이라고 말하지 말아 줄래." 술을 마시지 않았는데도 제프의 귀는 빨갰다.

"네, 윌리암 왕자님." 조한나는 비꼬았다.

그녀는 제프리 워싱턴을 미워하지는 않았다. 솔직히 두 사람이 깨진 이유는 별 거 없었다. 한 학년 위였던 조한나는 다른 주에 있는 대학에 진학했고, 물리적 거리는 두 사람 사이를 멀어지게 했다. 몇 개월 가지 않아 둘은 메신저를 통해 헤어졌다. 그 뿐이다. 거의 10년 전 이야기다.

조한나가 방어기제를 작동시킨 이유는 그녀의 내밀한 욕망이 들켰을지도 모른다는 불안감 때문이었다. 사진 속 _리암_ 은, 제프와는 다르게, 분명 속옷 모델이라고 해도 손색이 없을 미모를 갖추고 있었다. 하지만 _리암_ 을 처음 봤을 때 그녀가 포착한 것은 그의 아름다운 얼굴이나 몸매가 아니었다. 그녀는 죽어도 이 비밀을 무덤까지 안고 가야겠다고 맹세했다.


End file.
